


A Whole Week of the Jessica Nigri Experience

by RT_Smut



Category: Internet Personalities, Jessica Nigri - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Large Breasts, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Jessica Nigri takes a page from her good friend Meg Turney and decides to have a fan spend a week with her as well! My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Jessica Nigri/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi! You must be Josh!” Jessica Nigri said as she opened the front door to her house. 

“Yes, I am! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Josh said as he held his arms open. 

Jessica realized what Josh wanted and reciprocated his request for a hug. 

“Come in! Don’t be shy!” Jessica said as she broke the hug and gestured to Josh to come in. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He said, squeezing his way past Jessica, barely being able to fit between the doorway and her very large breasts. Josh had his back to Jessica and could feel her tits brush against him as he squeezed by. His cock twitched in his pants. Josh couldn’t wait to get this week started. 

“You can throw your bag anywhere.” Jessica said, “Sorry about the mess but I really don’t have a good place to put any of this stuff.” 

Josh looked around. She was right about that. He assumed the room he had just walked into was the living room but it was hard to tell from all of the cosplay stuff strewn about. Josh had to watch his step to make sure he didn’t accidentally break anything. 

“It doesn’t really look like there’s any room here. Do you mind if I just leave my stuff in your bedroom?” Josh asked. 

“That’s a great idea! Go for it!” Jessica said. Josh thought it was a bit odd how excited she was about the suggestion but didn’t look too far into it. 

Jessica led him down another hallway and past a couple of turns before finally reaching her bedroom. When she opened the door Josh was pleasantly surprised how clean her bedroom was. It looked immaculate even. Nothing was of place, not a single article of clothing on the floor and the bed was perfectly made. Josh almost didn’t want to leave his bag in here and make a mess of the room. 

“This is the only permanently clean room in my house. As you could see I tend to take my work all over but my room is for me time!” Jessica said proudly. 

Josh gently placed his belongings on the floor at the foot of the king-sized bed. “So is it just us here for the week?” He asked. 

Jessica nodded, “Yep! Ryan went on a ‘guys only’ camping trip with some of his friends and won’t be back for a couple of weeks.” Jessica explained. 

“So that’s why you decided to do what Meg did now?” Josh inquired. 

“Yes, that’s part of it. Also, the money is a  _ huge _ help. Also also, after you left Meg just went on and on about how much fun it was so I felt like I had to try too, you know?” Jessica said, closing the door behind her, “How did you come up with the money to do this twice?” She asked. 

“I won the lottery a couple months back. Please don’t tell anyone.” Josh said. 

“Of course not.” Jessica said. 

Josh and Jessica stood around awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. Josh knew what he  _ wanted _ to say, but was afraid of jumping right into it and having Jessica think of him as nothing more than just another random horny fan of hers. But, aside for the reason for him being there, Josh didn’t think they had anything else in common they could talk about. He looked over at Jessica. She was wearing a tight-fitting gray top that stopped about halfway down her stomach. It had a large U shape cut out for the collar which accentuated the top of her breasts as well as her deep valley of cleavage. For pants Jessica was simply wearing a pair of black leggings. Josh couldn’t see her ass from his current perspective but could only imagine how they clung to her well-defined, round ass. He started to salivate as he imagined everything he wanted to do with Jessica this week. 

Jessica chuckled as she pointed at Josh’s crotch, “I think your little friend wants to get this week started. What do you say?” She asked. 

“Yes! Absolutely!” Josh exclaimed, almost jumping out of his pants. 

Jessica giggled. “Don’t act too disappointed!” She said sarcastically, “So what do you want to do first?” 

Josh wanted to do everything to her. He wanted to use her body as he saw fit. To make her his sex slave for the whole week. But right now? The very first thing? Josh couldn’t decide. His eyes wandered up and down Jessica’s body. Every time his gaze caught on her breasts. Like all of her fans, Josh loved Jessica’s huge tits and thought about them almost every time he masturbated. His cock throbbed again as he began to imagine how it would feel to have his cock in between those massive globes. 

Jessica smirked. She recognized that gaze from Josh. It was one she had to deal with every day of her life. She already knew exactly what Josh wanted. 

“Do you want to fuck my tits?” She asked. 

Josh nearly came in his pants hearing Jessica say that. “Yes, more than anything!” 

“Well then, sit on the bed and let’s get started.” 

Josh sprinted to the bed and took off his pants as fast as he could, then kicked them to the side as he watched Jessica undress. She stood in front of him and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She then began slowly pulling her shirt up, stopping when her top was just below her breasts. Jessica winked at Josh as she continued pulling her shirt up an inch at a time. Josh was feeling a mixture of agony and anticipation. His cock ached as Jessica continued teasing him but on the other hand, this was the first time he, or any fan of hers for that matter, was going to see her fully bare breasts. Josh was incredibly excited to finally see them. Josh whimpered as Jessica stopped right when her top was  _ just _ below her nipples. She laughed and chose not to tease the poor boy anymore. Jessica whipped her arms up, yanking her top over her head. 

Josh could feel his mouth hanging open. He was blatantly staring at Jessica Nigri’s big tits but he didn’t care. He was too busy taking mental snapshots that would last him for the rest of his life. All the time he spent imagining her breasts Josh never thought her tits would look this good. They were perfectly round and almost the size of her head. Not to mention her breasts were still incredibly perky considering their size. Each of them were topped with small pale pink nipples, which were already hard. 

Jessica stepped forward and Josh instinctively spread his legs apart, letting her kneel down between them. Josh shuddered in pleasure as Jessica lightly traced her finger from the base of his throbbing cock to its head. She dabbed her finger in the copious amount of precum that was already oozing out the tip. Jessica then brought her finger to her lips and stuck it in her mouth. Josh groaned as he watched Jessica happily clean his precum off of her finger. Once she withdrew her finger from her mouth she showed Josh that it was perfectly clean. 

“Do you want to get started?” Jessica asked in a husky tone. 

Josh eagerly nodded. 

“Good.” She cooed. 

Jessica grabbed her tits and lifted them up. She then moved closer to Josh until her breasts were resting on his thighs. Jessica saw how much pain Josh was in from waiting so long and decided not to tease him anymore. She grabbed the sides of her tits and pushed them together, only being stopped by Josh’s cock in between them. Jessica began slowly moving her tits up and down his shaft. She could feel from the way his cock was throbbing and twitching against her breasts that he was already close. 

Josh didn’t care if he was going to cum soon, he just wanted this to feel as good as possible. While Jessica moved her tits up and down he began thrusting his cock, fucking Jessica Nigri’s huge tits. 

“Fuck! This feels fucking amazing!” Josh moaned loudly. 

“Mmm I can tell!” Jessica cooed. “I bet you want to see my big titties covered in your hot cum, don’t you?” 

“Fuck yes! Please let me cum on your tits Jess!” Josh moaned. He couldn’t control his thrusting anymore. His hips jerked wildly and without rhythm, forcing Jessica to press her tits against his cock as hard as she could so she didn’t lose her grip on his manhood. 

“You can cum on my tits any time you want big boy!” Jessica said as she rubbed her tits against Josh as fast as she could. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jess I’m so fucking close! Think you can take my big fucking load?” Josh groaned. 

“Just try to fucking stop me!” Jessica said confidently as she winked at Josh. 

That sent him over the edge. Josh let out a very loud, guttural moan as his cock erupted in a fountain of hot, white cum. 

“Oh my fucking God it’s going everywhere!” Jessica exclaimed. She was right. Each shot Josh fired seemed to go in a random direction. Most of them landed in the general area of her tits and chest, eventually coating them in a thick white layer. There were a couple of rogue streaks that landed on Jessica’s face and hair, which she didn’t mind. As for the rest, Jessica wasn’t entirely sure where they landed. From what she could see, Jessica guessed they either landed on the carpeted floor or the white bed sheets. 

Once the last few drops of cum leaked out of Josh Jessica stood up and examined the damage he did to her. She was impressed more than anything. She had never seen anyone, even in porn, fire off such a huge load of cum. She brought one of her breasts to her mouth and licked up a bit of the cum on it. It tasted fine. Nothing she hated but she could find herself growing to like it. 

Seeing Jessica lick his cum off her breast was enough for Josh to maintain his erection. 

“Really? Not done yet?” Jessica asked, “Oh well, I guess we  _ have _ to go for another round.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh was already stroking his cock to keep it hard, not that it was much of a challenge to do so given the current circumstances. Jessica Nigri was kneeling in front of him holding her tits up to her face and licking the cum he had just shot onto them. Jessica tried to lick up as much of it as she could but the more she moved her breasts around the more cum that flowed down into her cleavage. Once she licked up as much of it as she could she stood up and looked at Josh. Jessica stood there for a moment thinking about something. What she was thinking Josh couldn’t tell. He hoped she was contemplating the next thing she was going to do to his cock. Then, she hooked her thumbs into her leggings and pulled them down, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Josh was already rock hard again and was just about to pounce on Jessica when she spoke.

“Before we continue with this I should go have a shower.” She said as she turned around and began walking out of the room. 

Josh stood up to follow her but was enraptured by her ass. He had seen plenty of pictures of Jessica’s bare ass before but this was different. All of the photos Jessica posted of her ass were all edited to hell to the point where she just looked like a doll, her ass in person was so much better, in Josh’s opinion. He was able to see Every bump, blemish, and otherwise imperfection of Jessica’s big, round ass. He just wanted to grab it and play with it. He wanted to fuck it and do so much more. But, as he was lost in thought she began walking away. He snapped out of his perverted thoughts and began following her. 

“If we can’t do anything right now, can I at least take a shower with you?” Josh asked. 

Jessica sighed, “Fine. But it can’t lead to shower sex! I haven’t had a shower yet today and really do need one.” 

Josh was over the moon. He couldn’t wait to see Jessica’s natural, naked body soaking wet in the shower. He took off his shirt and continued closely following Jessica to the bathroom, watching her ass sway from side to side the entire time. For every step of the short journey He had to fight the urge to grab Jessica and fuck her senseless right there in the hallway. 

As Josh stepped into the bathroom after Jessica he closed the door behind him. As he turned to look at her again he saw she was already stepping into the shower stall and closed the door once she was in. As she turned on the water he walked up to the shower stall door and knocked. 

“Can I come in?” Josh asked politely. 

Jessica tapped her finger on her chin a couple of times, pretending to give his request some thought, “I don’t know. Are you going to behave yourself?” She asked. 

Josh quickly nodded, “Yes! I swear I will!” 

“Okay then!” Jessica said as she opened the door for him. 

As soon as her arm was clear of the doorway Josh stepped into the shower and closed the door. Unsurprisingly, it was fairly cramped in the shower with two people occupying it. Not only was it cramped but almost none of the water from the shower was reaching Josh. The shower head was pointed directly at Jessica, so the only water he got was whatever splashed off of her and onto him. Luckily though, the heat from the water quickly filled the stall and turned the cold bathroom into a comfortable temperature. As soon as Josh was comfortable his mind went back to Jessica’s body. 

He stood just a few inches behind her and watched her clean herself for the first couple of minutes. The urge to fuck her grew stronger and stronger the longer he watched. Since he was at least six inches taller than Jessica, Josh was able to look down at her tits from over her shoulder. They looked so much better when they were wet. Josh’s cock throbbed. The hot water cascaded down Jessica’s neck down past her clavicle and finally reached her breasts. As the water flowed down, it caused the light from the bathroom to shimmer off of Jessica’s breasts, highlighting their tan complexion and turning her nipples into a darker shade of pink. As Josh leaned over to get a better look at her nipples he inadvertently pressed his cock against Jessica’s ass. 

“Hey!” Jessica said, “You really couldn’t wait until after the shower to start fooling around, could you?” She scolded him in a playful tone. 

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” Josh explained. 

“I’ve heard that one before. If you really can’t wait until we’re out of the shower; can you at least wait until I wash my body?” Jessica offered. 

“Sure, I can do that.” Josh agreed. 

Jessica then immediately grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering herself. Josh licked his lips as he watched from over her shoulder Jessica wash her entire front. It was incredibly difficult for Josh to start jacking off in the shower at that moment. Her body lathered in soap looked so soft, so slippery that he bet it would feel like heaven to rub his cock against her lathered skin. Jessica snapped Josh out of his daydream by handing the bar of soap to him. 

“If you want to fuck me in the shower you have to wash my back for me, deal?” Jessica asked. 

“Absolutely!” Josh enthusiastically agreed. 

He carefully grabbed the bar from Jessica so as to not drop it and started rubbing it against her back. She cooed softly as Josh gently caressed her back with the soap and washed it thoroughly. His eyes watched the soap on Jessica trail down her toned back until it reached her ass and continued watching as the soap continued flowing down, outlining the curve of her perfect, round ass. Josh couldn’t stop himself. He brought his hands down to her ass and began kneading her thick cheeks in his hands, even the one that was still holding the bar of soap. 

“You better be cleaning down there!” Jessica playfully warned. 

“I am, don’t worry! I’m going to make sure you have the cleanest ass ever!” 

Jessica laughed, “I have no doubts that you will.” 

Josh groaned as he continued feeling up Jessica’s ass. He made sure to swap the soap to the other hand to make sure both cheeks got a thorough cleaning. Once her ass was completely lathered up, Josh placed the soap on the shower shelf and reattached his hands to Jessica’s ass. She moaned as he dug his fingers deeper into her spongy flesh and continued molesting her ass. He loved how good it felt to squeeze her lathered ass with his hands, and knew how much better it would feel against his cock. 

Josh took his hands off of Jessica and grabbed the base of his cock. He slid his shaft in between her thick ass cheeks and began thrusting. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly, he was not prepared for how good this would feel. The heat of Jessica’s ass on his sensitive shaft was already overwhelming but coupled with the slickness added from the soap Josh swore he died and went to heaven. 

Jessica braced herself against the shower wall as Josh began thrusting faster and faster. She found it incredibly hot that Josh was just using her ass as his own personal plaything. Jessica clenched her ass while Josh fucked her ass, eliciting another long, loud groan from him. She could tell from the way his cock was twitching and throbbing that it was about to cum. 

“Do you really want to cum so fast? Even though you haven’t fucked my pussy yet?” Jessica teased. 

Josh immediately stopped thrusting. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from cumming. He let go of Jessica’s ass and pulled his cock away, leaving it standing rock hard and twitching, aching for a release. He knew his only two options were to either stick his cock in Jessica’s pussy right now and cum right away, or wait until he regained some of his composure to fuck Jessica properly, but risk ruining his orgasm if something went wrong. With how horny he was Josh knew what he was going to do. 

He placed a hand on Jessica’s back to hold her down as he suddenly rammed the length of his cock into her cunt. She was soaking wet, and not from the shower. Josh gave Jessica short, quick thrusts, like a rabbit, as he fucked her pussy. His voice quivered. He was about to cum. He tried to warn Jessica but he couldn’t get the words out over his moans. He let out a series of incoherent moans as he drained his balls deep inside of Jessica Nigri’s pussy. 

Jessica laughed and moaned at the same time, “Really? That quick huh? Was my body really too much for you?” 

Jessica loved it when men came too fast for her. It made her feel incredibly sexy. She continued smiling as Josh finished pouring the last of his load inside of her. 

He pulled out and said, “I’m sorry, that’s never happened before.” 

Jessica laughed again, “Sure, sure. That’s what they all say.” 

“You think that wasn’t a fluke? I’ll prove to you that I can last  _ way _ longer.” Josh challenged. 

Jessica stood up and turned around to face Josh, “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try. But first, let’s finish up in here and dry ourselves off.”


	3. Chapter 3

Josh was completely humiliated by his performance with Jessica in the shower. He had never finished that quickly before. What made it worse was that was the first time he fucked Jessica NIgri, and now she assumed he always finished that fast. Josh started formulating a plan the moment he stepped out of the shower. He needed to prove to Jessica that he was as good as Meg said he was. The first step of Josh’s plan was to isolate himself from Jessica for at least a few hours to give himself time to regain his stamina. But, he had to be careful not to wait too long and risk cumming too fast again. 

When Josh left the bathroom he looked around the house to find a room to isolate himself in and came upon what looked to be Jessica’s guest bedroom. He went in and locked the door. He spent his time in there coming up with all sorts of ways he could really impress her and show her how he could really perform. It didn’t take long for Josh’s cock to get hard again. At first, he was able to resist the urge to masturbate but by the third hour of his self-imposed isolation he began having issues. Josh knew he had to wait at least another hour before his cock was ready t go again without being too sensitive. As the minutes crept b y he couldn’t help but lightly touch himself while he thought of Jessica. He couldn’t believe how amazing her pussy felt. The way it gripped his cock plus its heat and wetness seemed to be perfectly made for his cock. Josh felt himself getting close again and quickly took his hand off of his cock. He took several deep breaths to relax himself and once he felt the urge to cum pass he unlocked the door and left the bedroom to find Jessica. 

It didn’t take long as he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. When Josh entered the room he saw Jessica, now dressed in a loose-fitting gray tank top and pair of black leggings, bent over with the fridge door open, rummaging through its contents. 

“Agh! There’s nothing to eat!” Jessica complained as she stood up and slammed the door closed. She turned around to open a cupboard and noticed Josh standing in the doorway. “Oh! Hey there! I didn't hear you come in. I was just getting something to eat do you want anything?” 

Josh slowly shook his head. He walked towards Jessica with a certain hunger in his eyes. 

Jessica backed away from Josh until she bumped into the counter, “I see. So that’s what you want. If you can wait I’ll get undressed and we can - OH!” 

Jessica screamed in surprise as Josh suddenly reached down and tightly gripped her cunt over her leggings. “No time to wait. Here and now.” He growled. 

“Oh… Uh o-okay.” Jessica said nervously. It had been a very long time since she had seen a man this horny and could guess what was about to happen next. 

Josh brought his other hand down to Jessica’s crotch and tore open a hole big enough to where her pussy was completely exposed. She opened her mouth and was about to complain about the ruined clothing but stopped herself as Josh spun her around and continued ripping her leggings until her entire ass was exposed. Josh then violently pushed Jessica over, bending her at a right angle over the counter. 

“You’re wet already. Fucking whore.” Josh muttered. 

“That’s not - I mean, i-it’s not what you think!” Jessica said, trying to defend herself. 

“Really? Because it looks like you love being treated like a slave.” Josh growled. 

It looked to Josh that she became much wetter as soon as he called her a slave. He couldn’t wait anymore. Josh aimed his cock at Jessica’s soaking wet cunt and rammed his cock in as hard as he could causing Jessica to scream. Josh grabbed onto her tank top and yanked it with each thrust of his cock. It didn’t take long for it to begin to tear and soon after completely rip off of Jessica’s body. 

“Really? -Ah!- You’re gonna -Ah!- have to - Ah!- pay for that!” Jessica said in between moans. 

“Like hell I will. That’s what you get for making me cum too fast earlier.” Josh groaned. 

“It’s not my fault -Ah!- you’re a quick shot!” Jessica said. 

Josh growled. He slapped Jessica’s ass as hard as he could, eliciting a loud yelp from her. He continued slapping her ass, over and over in the same spot. It only took a few seconds before Jessica’s ass was red, but he didn’t stop. Josh wanted this to  _ hurt _ . 

“Ow! I get it! Please stop! Ow! Sorry for making you cum quick!” Jessica said. 

“Not good enough.” Josh growled. 

As he fucked Jessica’s pussy faster and faster, he used his free hand to stick a finger in her asshole. 

“No please! Not there!” Jessica yelled, 

Josh didn’t care. He prodded her ass with his index finger while fucking her and slapping her ass at the same time. It didn’t take long for him to stick his middle finger in her ass as well. He quickly inserted the entire length of his fingers in Jessica and started finger-fucking her ass in rhythm with his cock fucking her pussy. 

“I know Meg was all about anal but I’m not! Please stop OW!” Jessica screamed again as Josh smacked the sore spot on her ass as hard as he could. 

“You’ll learn to love it like she did.” He said. 

Josh moved his ring finger and pressed it against Jessica’s ass. 

“No more! It won’t fit!” She yelled. 

Again, Josh didn’t care and shoved a third finger inside of her and stretched her hole to its limit. Jessica was feeling much more pain than pleasure at this point but knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. She bit her lip and held onto the counter to help endure the pain. 

Josh could feel his orgasm approaching. He wasn’t going to last as long as he hoped but still long enough to hopefully change Jessica’s mind about him. Josh slapped her ass again, he could almost feel it welting under his palm already. He began thrusting his cock as fast as he could and tried to have his fingers keep the same pace. Jessica was sprawled on the counter continuously moaning from a combination of pleasure and pain. 

“I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Josh yelled. 

Moments later he filled Jessica’s tight pussy with another massive, thick load of cum. Jessica’s entire body shuddered. The feeling of being creampied while having fingers in her ass was a very foreign feeling for her. Her entire lower half went numb as Josh finished cumming. As he pulled out she couldn’t even feel her as or the cum that was surely leaking out of her. 

Josh took a step back to admire what he had done to Jessica. She was still leaning over the counter breathing heavily while a river of cum flowed out of her cunt and onto the floor. Her ass was already bruised a deep red color and was surely going to be purple before long. 

“I believe you!” Jessica weakly said, “Meg didn’t lie about you! Now can we please just go back to normal sex?” 

“No way, we’re just getting started.” 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed since Josh first arrived at Jessica Nigri’s house to stay for the week. It started off a little rough with giving an unsatisfactory performance on his first day but was able to quickly amend his first impression to Jessica by really giving it to her hard in her own kitchen. Since then, they had fucked at least a dozen more times. Josh couldn’t keep track of exactly how many times they fucked because it happened so frequently. He would always be the one to initiate, and he would initiate no matter what Jessica was doing. His favorite was interrupting her when she was either busy trying to work on a cosplay or better yet, when she was on the phone on some sort of business call. He loved fucking her as hard as he could during those calls, hoping the person on the other end of the call would ask Jessica what she was doing. Unfortunately for Josh, Jessica seemed to be a master of keeping a straight face while getting railed. 

But Josh didn’t want to give up so quickly. He had one more idea in mind. It was kind of crossing a line but he didn’t care. He was hellbent on getting Jessica to crack while she was on the phone. The biggest hurdle for Josh was since he didn’t know exactly when Jessica would be on the phone he had to wait and resist the urge to fuck her until the time was right. So Josh sat and lounged around Jessica’s house just waiting. He ended up waiting so long that Jessica even asked him if he wanted to fuck a couple of times. At first he said no and didn’t give a reason. Then, by the third time Jessica asked and he declined she asked if he was feeling alright and if he wanted to go see a doctor. As much as he appreciated her concern the last thing he wanted was any time outside and not able to fuck Jessica. Put on the spot, he quickly said that he was holding his load for a special occasion. When she prompted him about this ‘special occasion’ was all he came up with was for her to just wait and see. 

By the afternoon on the second day of waiting it was becoming unbearable for Josh. Not only did he refrain from having sex with Jessica he even held off on masturbating, fearing that Jessica would get on the phone the instant he came. He almost broke down that afternoon when he saw Jessica work around the house in just her underwear. Josh though she looked so sexy doing regular house chores in such a skimpy outfit. He went into the guest bathroom and had pulled his cock out and started stroking himself to the image he had in his mind of Jessica’s tits jiggling while she was scrubbing some dishes clean. But shortly after he started masturbating he heard Jessica speak. He didn’t want to get too ahead of himself so he pressed his ear against the door to get a better idea of what she was saying. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Jessica was finally on a business call!

He took off all of his clothes in the bathroom and left. He headed toward the sound of Jessica’s voice and found her in the living room laying down on the couch while she spoke to someone on the phone. As soon as he entered the room Jessica looked up and rolled her eyes upon seeing Josh’s state of dress. Already knowing what he wanted, Jessica used her free hand to pull down her panties. She didn’t mind letting Josh use her while she was on the phone because not only did she know she could stop herself from making any noise but also Jessica knew she could get away with just laying there and letting Josh do all the work. 

Jessica spread her legs open and waited for Josh to fuck her. However, she raised an eyebrow in confusion as Josh climbed onto the couch and turned her lower half onto its side so her ass was facing him. 

‘What are you doing?’ Jessica mouthed to Josh. 

‘You’re about to find out.’ Josh mouthed back. 

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Jessica said to the person on the phone, “When would be a good time for you- Oooh!” Her voice went up an octave as Josh slowly slid his cock into Jessica’s ass. 

‘Pull out right now!’ Jessica mouthed angrily. 

‘But it feels way too good!’ Josh mouthed back as he began thrusting into Jessica’s asshole. 

Jessica was not expecting Josh to be so bold. He knew she had never done anal and absolutely refused every time he asked. If she wasn’t on the phone with a representative from San Diego Comic Con about getting her own booth she would have just told the person on the other end she had to hang up and would call them back later. But she knew this was her one chance for something like this. She had to pull so many favors just to get this phone call to even happen. All she had to do was bear Josh’s assault on her ass and then deal with him later. 

Josh almost squealed in delight when Jessica chose to ignore him and focused on her call. He slowly picked up the pace of his thrusting. He didn’t want to smack into her ass with each thrust and make too much noise. Josh didn’t want to be the one to give it away to the person on the phone what Jessica was doing, there was no fun in that. The real excitement for Josh came from having Jessica being unable to contain herself and giving it away herself. 

“Really? So you have that space Ohh-Open?” She moaned slightly as Josh pressed his hips against her ass, stuffing the entirety of his cock in her ass. 

“Is this a bad time?” Jessica asked, repeated the person’s question, “No, of course no-AH not.” 

Josh felt his orgasm already start to rise up. He underestimated how hot it was to watch Jessica fight arousal while trying to be professional. He needed more. He dug his fingers into Jessica’s plump ass and drove his cock into her even harder. She was grateful she just had to listen to the person on the phone because she had to cover her mouth to conceal a somewhat loud moan. When she wasn’t moaning she couldn’t help but whimper with each of Josh’s thrusts. 

‘Stop!’ Jessica mouthed to Josh. 

He replied by going even faster. Jessica held the phone as far away from her as possible and covered her mouth. 

“Oh God!” She moaned. 

Jessica then heard something on the phone that made her snap it back to her ear. 

“Y-Yes I’m still here! I said, everything’s Fi-INE!” She moaned loudly as Josh’s cock throbbed deep in her ass. “Meeting? Next Tuesday at noon? I’ll be there! Okay bye - FUCK!” Jessica quickly said as she hung up the phone. She wasn’t sure if the person on the phone heard her curse but didn’t care. That was a future problem as far as she was concerned. 

Josh couldn’t hold back anymore. He had been on the verge of cumming since he started fucking Jessica. Now that she was done with her call he could finally cum. Josh groaned loudly as his cock swelled and began pouring what seemed like gallons of cum deep inside her tight asshole. 

Jessica was surprised by how much she liked getting her ass filled with cum. It felt weird at first, but she quickly grew to love it. She was deathly afraid to try anal after hearing all of Meg’s horror stories about but now after actually trying it she thought it wasn’t so bad. Her ass was definitely sore and was going to be sore for at least a few hours but she could put up with anal if Josh ever asked for it again. 

Once he finished cumming Josh pulled his shrinking cock out and breathed heavily. 

“That… was better than I imagined it would be.” He huffed. 

“Yeah, about that…” Jessica said, “What the fuck was that!? Do you have any idea how important that call was?” 

“No, but does it matter? It all turned out fine, right?” Josh said. 

“Definitely not! I think he heard me moan and probably now thinks I’m some kind of pervert!” Jessica complained. 

“But you still got your meeting though. In fact, maybe I actually  _ helped _ you.” Josh said, smirking at Jessica. 

She chuckled, “Alright, let’s not get too carried away!” 


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica couldn’t get her most recent encounter with Josh out of her head, for more than one reason. The main one being that although she let him fuck her while on the phone previously she couldn’t believe he went as far as to take her anal virginity while on what was maybe one of the most important phone calls in her life. She had every right to be furious with him. However, the other reason she couldn’t get it out of her head was because of how much she liked it. Jessica had never been more aroused in her entire life. As soon as Josh finished and left the room, she had to masturbate. There was no doubt Josh heard her with how loudly she moaned. She had hoped he would come back for a second round but he didn’t. 

After one of the most satisfying orgasms of her life Jessica set her next plan in motion. She needed to come up with a way to have sex in the presence of at least one other person but not have them notice. She thought about calling someone but it was next to impossible for her to set up a phone call as important as the last one. She also considered calling her boyfriend but remembered there was no cell service where he and his friends were going. If she couldn’t get a phone call with someone then the next best thing would be an entire audience of strangers. But how would she set that up? It wasn’t like Jessica could just summon a crowd of hundreds or even dozens of people outside her house on such short notice, even with how famous she was. She began looking online for places nearby where she thought her and Josh could fuck in front of people discreetly. After an hour of fruitless searching, Jessica became disheartened. So, she decided to distract herself by watching a random stream on Twitch. A few minutes of watching later she found her solution. 

Jessica already had a room dedicated to streaming that she had set up but hadn’t used yet until now. She just had to make a few adjustments to her setup before she started the stream; the main one being the camera. She had to tilt the lens up high enough so only the upper half of her body was showing, even if she started bouncing up and down on Josh’s cock. The next thing Jessica had to change was her chair. As expensive as the chair was, she figured she could always just buy another one so she cut a hole in the bottom of it so Josh could stick his dick through. After that was done Jessica did a test recording and made sure her lower half wouldn’t be exposed no matter how much she moved. Satisfied with that, Jessica stopped the recording and went to go find Josh. 

She found him in her bedroom taking a nap on the bed. Normally she wouldn’t disturb someone who was so peacefully asleep but she was too horny to care. 

“Wake up!” Jessica yelled as she grabbed Josh’s shoulders and shook them. 

He groggily opened his eyes and looked up at her. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“It’ll be easier to explain if you just follow me. Come on!” She said as she grabbed Josh’s arm and pulled him out of bed. 

Josh was still half awake as he followed Jessica. It didn’t take long for her to drag him to the streaming room with how excited she was. Jessica turned around to Josh and looked at him expectantly. As if she expected him to read her mind and immediately know what she had planned. 

“So are you going to tell me why you dragged me in here?” Josh asked. 

Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes, “Do you not get it!? Alright, so the plan is I’m going to do a Twitch stream from that computer,” She said as she pointed to the only computer in the room, “And sit there, and you will be underneath the desk fucking me through this hole I made in the chair. Any questions?” 

That completely woke Josh up. He couldn’t believe what Jessica was suggesting. His cock began throbbing in anticipation. 

“So when are you starting the stream?” 

The answer was about an hour later. Jessica had to post to all of her social media accounts to let everyone know she would be streaming so she could get the largest audience possible. Five minutes before the stream started Jessica and Josh got into their positions. It was easy enough for Jessica, all she had to do was sit on the chair with the hole she made in her leggings line up with the hole she made in the chair. Josh on the other hand had a bit more of a challenge. He had to crawl underneath Jessica’s desk and then had to get into a stance as if he was about to do a crab walk. After that he had to line up his cock with Jessica’s hole and after that had to thrust his cock upwards into her. Despite how uncomfortable Josh was just being inside of Jessica’s wet pussy made it all worth it. 

“When can I start fucking you?” Josh asked. 

“As soon as the stream starts. Oh, and don’t be afraid to get as rough as you want!” Jessica said as she gave Josh’s cock a quick test bounce, causing her to moan slightly. 

Thankfully for Josh, he didn’t have to wait too much longer for the stream to start. As soon as Jessica said her greetings to the audience he went to town on her pussy. 

“So, I thought for th-THIS st-stream we could just sit and chat.” Jessica said, already unable to completely hide her pleasure. 

Josh would have killed to be able to see Jessica’s face during this. The only indication he had that he was having any effect on her was her voice. After the initial hiccup Jessica managed to hold on fairly well, only getting caught up on a couple more words. But her face was telling a much different story. Her face was completely flushed red and she had even started sweating, despite the fact Josh had only been fucking her for a couple of minutes. 

“Someone in the chat asked if I’m feeling alright ‘cause my face is all red. Ac-Ahh-Actually, It’s super hot here today and my AC just broke so I have to bear it.” Jessica quickly explained, hoping to finish speaking before she moaned again. 

For a brief moment she bit her lip seductively to hold back another moan. Then, as she remembered where she was Jessica stopped biting her lip and spoke again, “W-Why am I bouncing up and down?” She said, repeating a question from the chat. It took her a moment of thinking to come up with a response, “I’m doing leg exercises while I’m streaming. I can’t waste a single moment of the day not working out!” She laughed nervously as Josh pounded her cunt harder than ever. 

Jessica felt her self-control start to wane. She just wanted to moan like a whore and bounce up and down on Josh’s cock. But she was still too afraid of the potential consequences if she did that. So instead, she matched Josh’s thrusts and bounced up and down on his shaft as hard as she could. She thought she could contain her voice by taking it out on her body. She quickly found out that was a huge mistake.

“Yeah! Everyone in chat bounce up and down on your chair like I’m doing! Really fucking work out your - OH FUCK - your legs FUCK!” Jessica couldn’t hold it in anymore. She moaned over and over again and tried to pass it off as her being really into her workout. She didn’t care if she couldn’t hide it anymore. All of her self-control was gone as she fucked Josh’s cock senseless. 

Josh was about to cum. He didn’t want to make any noise but he didn’t know how to warn Jessica that he was close. He tried knocking on the desk but she didn’t hear it over her own moans. Josh kept thrusting as he tried thinking of another solution. He tried touching her leg but that just made her moan even louder, which triggered Josh’s orgasm. 

He tried to hold back his own moans as much as possible but couldn’t help but let a couple slip through as he filled Jessica’s pussy with his cum again. 

“That’s it! Just hold your legs right fucking there! You see, that’ll really strengthen those thigh muscles.” Jessica moaned as she felt Josh filling her up. As soon as Josh finished Jessica collapsed onto her chair, breathing hard. 

Jessica looked at herself in the stream. She knew there was no way anybody could look at her and not think she didn’t just get fucked. Her face was still flushed, sweat was pouring down her face and her hair was matted to her forehead. She figured it best to end the stream before any of her viewers took too many screenshots. 

“Alright, I’m going to end the stream there! I know it was kind of short but hopefully we can do one of these again in the future!” She said, as she shut off the stream. 


End file.
